Besuch bei der Gilde
by Deathi
Summary: Tayend und Dannyl wollen Rothen von ihrer Beziehung erzählen, dafür kommen sie zur Gilde.  Leider geht diese Information an Leute, die sie nicht wissen sollten. Die Folgen sind gravierend...
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Deathi

Titel: Besuch bei der Gilde

FSK: T

Warnungen: Fluff, sad, Angst

Disclaimer: Ich habe kein Recht auf die Personen, außerdem verdiene ich hiermit keinen Cent.

Claimer: Die Idee ist meine.

Time-Line: nach „Die Meisterin"

Datum: 22.07.07 –

Prolog:

_An das Oberhaupt der Alchemistischen Studien, Lord Rothen:_

_Seit meinem letzten Brief ist schon einige Zeit vergangen, aber ich habe hier sehr viel zu tun. Da bald die Anmeldungen für das nächste Semester fertig sein müssen, prüfe ich gerade sehr viele junge Menschen auf magisches Potenzial. Zudem bekomme ich im Moment recht viele Einladungen zu Festen verschiedener Dems und wie dir sicher bewusst ist, mein Freund, gilt es als unhöflich, diese abzulehnen. Mit Ausnahme natürlich, wenn ein guter Grund vorliegt, den ich leider _noch_ nicht habe._

_Den Rest meiner gering bemessenen Freizeit verbringe ich in der Großen Bibliothek. Es gibt unglaublich viele interessante Bücher dort. Einige älter als die Gilde! Ich bezweifele, dass ich selbst in drei weiteren Leben, alle lesen könnte und wenn ich Tag für Tag hierher käme. Solltest du einmal nach Capia kommen, wird sie vermutlich das erste sein, das ich dir zeige._

_Aber wie geht es dir denn so? Und was macht Soneas Kind? Ist sie immer noch als Heilerin in den Hüttenviertel tätig? Gibt es irgendwelche Gerüchte in der Gilde, die du gehört hast?_

_Wo wir gerade dabei sind._

_Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dir etwas mitzuteilen. Vielleicht hätte ich es schon früher tun sollen. Ich habe jedoch nicht vor, es schriftlich zu sagen oder mittels Gedankenrede, denn es ist etwas sehr privates. Deshalb werde ich in Kürze – wenn ich wieder etwas mehr Zeit habe – nach Imardin kommen. Tayend von Tremmelin wird mich begleiten und mir bei der Reise Gesellschaft leisten. Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich – wir nicht mit dem Schiff kommen. Ihm ist es lieber auf festem Boden zu bleiben._

_Ich denke, du kannst uns in vier bis fünf Wochen erwarten_

_Dein Freund, Dannyl_


	2. Chapter 2

1. Kapitel

„Eure Kutsche ist bereit, Botschafter", teilte ein Diener Dannyl und Tayend mit. Dannyl bedankte sich, ließ zwei weitere Diener kommen, die das Gepäck trugen und ging gemeinsam mit seinem Freund aus dem Haus, wo die Kutsche wartete.

Als alle Koffer einen Platz gefunden hatten und Tayend und der Botschafter ihre, fuhr die Kutsche los. Wenn alles wie geplant lief, sollten sie in etwa zehn Tagen die Tore von Imardin passieren.

„Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr", murmelte Tayend mehr zu sich selbst, als zu seinem Gegenüber. Dannyl lächelte nur. Es hatte einiges an Überzeugung gebraucht, um Tayend zu überreden, Rothen von ihrem Geheimnis zu erzählen. Außer ihnen wusste es nur Irand, der Bibliothekar der Großen Bibliothek. Lange hatten sie darüber diskutiert. Auch wenn Dannyl seinem Geliebten ein Dutzend mal gesagt hatte, dass er Rothen vertraute, er es akzeptieren und für sich behalten würde, was Tayend dennoch skeptisch. Das lag wohl daran, dass er Rothen nur vom Hörensagen kannte.

„Tayend, du weißt, dass ich für meinen ehemaligen Mentor die Hand ins Feuer legen würde. Er wird es verstehen und Stillschweigen bewahren."

Der Angesprochene brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

„Ich vertraue dir und du ihm. Das muss wohl reichen."

Dannyl nahm seine Hände und drückte sie, streichelte einmal kurz über Tayends Daumen.

Der Gelehrte fragte verwundert und mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen: „Heute keine Angst, dass uns jemand sieht?"

„Sehen bestimmt nicht. Die Vorhänge verdecken die gesamten Scheiben und wir verlassen sowieso jeden Moment die Stadt. Aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein, mit dem was wir sagen, oder eher wie wir es sagen", lautete Dannyl Antwort.

„Wenn es dir als notwendig erscheint, können wir auch Gedankenrede benutzen, indem wir uns einfach berühren."

„Nein, denn ich weiß, dass es dir nach wie vor nicht sehr angenehm ist."

„Du kennst ohnehin nahezu jeden meiner Gedanken. Da würde das keinen Unterschied machen."

Dannyl blickte Tayend tief in die dunkelblauen Augen und wusste, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Die beiden kannten einander gut genug, um zumindest erahnen zu können, was der andere dachte, sofern er es nicht sogar selbst aussprach.

„Das stimmt zwar, aber deine richtige Stimme hört sich schöner an, als deine Gedankenstimme, auch wenn da nur ein minimaler Unterschied ist."

Mit einem sanften Lächeln bedankte sich Tayend für das Kompliment.

Für eine Weile sagte keiner der beiden etwas, bis sie begannen über alltägliche Dinge zu reden. Zum Beispiel über die neusten Klatschgeschichten am elynischen Hof, denen zufolge es zwischen dem König und seiner Frau wieder einmal Probleme gab.

Zehn Tage später, sahen sie gegen Mittag endlich die Dächer des Palastes von Imardin am Horizont. Trotz erschwerter Wetterbedingungen in Form von regelrechten Regengüssen, lagen sie unerwartet gut in der Zeit.

Dannyl teilte Rothen per Gedanken mit, dass sie voraussichtlich in den Abendstunden die Gilde erreichen würden.

Es war gerade Mittagspause, als Rothen die Nachricht von Dannyl empfing, dass sie am Abend da sein würden. Es freute ihn, dass er ihn endlich wieder zu Gesicht bekommen konnte. Dannyl wird sicherlich nach Soneas Kind fragen. Der Junge war noch kein Jahr alt und hielt Sonea ständig in Bewegung. Seitdem er geboren war, war Sonea gezwungen, ihre Arbeitszeit zu verkürzen, auch wenn sie mit Magie die Müdigkeit vorübergehend verhindern konnte und Jonna ihr half.

Wenn man Laryen in die Augen blickte, hatte man das Gefühl, es seien Akkarins. Zunächst hatte Sonea ihre Probleme damit, denn ihre Erinnerungen waren ohne Zweifel schmerzhaft. Jedoch hatte sie sich alsbald gesagt, dass Akkarin in ihrem Kind weiterleben würde...

Er nahm Dannyls Brief aus der Schublade seines Nachttisches, um sich die Worte noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

Bei einer Stelle schlich sich ein Schmunzeln auf Rothens Gesicht:

„_...den ich leider _noch_ nicht habe."_

Das bedeutete wohl, dass er noch einen Grund gesucht hatte. Fraglich, ob er ihn auch gefunden hatte. Rothen wusste, dass Dannyl diese Feste eigentlich mochte – schließlich sagte er nie nein zu einem Glas Wein – aber er war auch im Bilde, dass Dannyl dort immer Heiratsanträge oder Andeutungen erhielt. Dazu kam, dass er bestimmt keine Lust hatte, die Zeit, die ihm eigentlich frei stand auf solchen Festen zu fristen. Allerdings konnte man so die gängigen Geschichten der Klatschbasen erfahren, was garantiert Dannyls Interessen entsprach.

Rothen begann zu überlegen, was der Grund für Dannyls Kommen sein könnte. Er hatte nur geschrieben, dass es sich um etwas sehr privates handelte. Als er einige Zeit nachdachte, kam ihm Tayend in den Sinn. Dannyl hatte viel von ihm erzählt, immer mit Begeisterung, sodass Rothen sich unweigerlich fragte, ob nicht etwas an den Gerüchten dran war.

Bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein, aber andererseits... Warum sollte Tayend ihn begleiten und was sollte SO privat sein? Anscheinend verbrachten sie soviel Zeit miteinander, wie Dannyls Arbeit es zuließ. Vielleicht war der junge Tremmelin der Grund, warum Dannyl oft in der Bibliothek war

'Mach dich nicht lächerlich', ermahnte Rothen sich selbst.

Während er weiter über den Anlass für Dannyls Besuch rätselte, riss ein Gong ihn aus den Gedanken. Hatte er gerade wirklich die ganze Mittagspause mit grübeln verbracht?

Es schien so.

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum.


	3. Chapter 3

Danke fürs Rev. Die Story ist momentan auf Eis, aber ich hab noch einige Kapitel auf Lager^^

~*~

Als Dannyl und Tayend aus der Kutsche ausstiegen, sahen sie Rothen trotz Dunkelheit, die sich bereits wie ein Schleier über das Land gelegt hatte, schon vor der Universität. Die beiden gingen auf ihn zu. Dannyl begrüßte seinen alten Freund mit den Worten „Hallo. Es ist schön, dich endlich wiederzusehen," und schuf eine Lichtkugel.  
„Gleichfalls, Dannyl", entgegnete Rothen lächelnd und tat es ihm gleich, indem er eine Lichtkugel beschwor, bevor er sich an Tayend wandte und diesen musterte. Das farbenfrohe und enganliegende Gewandt ließ schon vermuten, dass es sich um einen Elyner handelte.  
„Ihr müsst Tayend von Tremmelin sein."  
Der Angesprochene nickte und verbeugte sich anmutig.  
„Es freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen, Lord Rothen. Dannyl hat schon viel von Euch erzählt."  
Rothen guckte etwas argwöhnisch, denn Tayend hatte kein „Lord" oder „Botschafter" bei Dannyls Erwähnung benutzt. Scheinbar war das aber weder Tayend, noch Dannyl aufgefallen.  
Schließlich setzte er zu einer Antwort an.  
„Ich hoffe doch, nur gutes."  
Dannyl grinste. „Was sollte ich von dir schon schlechtes erzählen."  
Es war keine Frage, eher eine Feststellung und Rothen beschloss, dass er dies unbeantwortet ließ.  
„Wir sollten reingehen. Ihr würdet ein Gläschen Sumi gestimmt nicht ablehnen."  
Kaum hatte er das gesagt, eilten auch schon drei Diener herbei, denen Dannyl anwies das Gepäck in sein Quartier zu bringen.  
„Tayend, wenn es dir recht ist, trinken wir erst etwas und reden. Auspacken können wir auch später noch."  
Auf sein Nicken hin folgten die beiden Rothen in seine Zimmer.  
Der Gelehrte bestarrte mit großen Augen die Universität. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er dort hätte können zum Magier ausgebildet werden können, beschlich ihn ein bisschen Wehmut, doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür, entschied er.  
Sie liefen durch einige Gänge, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten und Rothen sie hinein führte.  
„Setzt euch", Rothen zeigte auf die Sessel, die um einen kleinen Tisch herum standen. Nachdem Dannyl und Tayend sich nebeneinander niedergelassen hatten, setzte sich Rothen selbst gegenüber der beiden und musterte sie.  
Tania, Rothens Dienerin tauchte auf und brachte für jeden sogleich ein Glas Sumi.  
Zunächst fragte Dannyl nach Soneas Kind und wie es Sonea selbst ginge. Anschließend unterhielten sie sich über die Arbeit des Botschafters und kamen zum Schluss auf die Gerüchte am elynischen Hof zu sprechen. Dabei wurde Tayend seltsamerweise zunehmend nervöser und wortkarger.  
Als Dannyl das bemerkte, meinte er zu Rothen: „Normalerweise ist er gesprächiger." Dies nahm Rothen mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und Tayend bedachte Dannyl mit einem Blick der Marke „du weißt genau wieso". Danach entstand ein Schweigen und um dies zu brechen, räusperte sich das Oberhaupt der Alchemistischen Studien und fragte seinen Freund: „Also, was ist der eigentliche Grund für deinen Besuch?"  
Normalerweise hatte er vermutet, Tayend würde das als Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstehen und den Raum verlassen, da es etwas privates war. Dem war aber nicht so und Rothen konnte dafür nur zwei Erklärungen finden: Entweder Tayend wusste davon, oder aber es betraf ihn und dabei ertappte Rothen sich dabei, wie er sich ausmalte, was wäre, wenn die Gerüchte um die beiden – die noch immer ein Gesprächsthema waren – wahr wären.  
Dannyl holte tief Luft, warf Tayend einen aufmunternden Blick zu, der von Rothen nicht unbemerkt blieb und fing an: „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich beginnen soll..." Er dachte über passende Worte nach, um nicht mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, aber zu seiner Verwunderung nahm Tayend das Wort auf und sagte direkt und unmissverständlich: „Die Gerüchte entsprechen der Wahrheit. Dannyl und ich haben eine Beziehung."  
Dannyl musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, was angesichts der Situation komisch erschienen wäre. Tayend hatte sich also dafür entschieden, es einfach möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen.  
Rothen suchte für einen Moment seine Stimme wieder, was aber daran lag, dass er erstaunt war, dass es Tayend gewesen war, der es gesagt hatte. Irrwitzigerweise fiel Rothen nur ein Kommentar dazu ein: „Interessante Wahl."  
Jetzt lag es an Dannyl und Tayend überrascht zu gucken.  
„Soll das heißen, du wusstest es oder du hast nichts dagegen?", wollte Dannyl wissen.  
„Sowohl als auch. Ich habe es vermutet und eigentlich solltest du mich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass es mir nichts ausmacht."  
Ein erleichterter Seufzer drang aus Tayends Mund, welcher jetzt Rothen anschaute, der Tayends Miene mit einem Lächeln begegnete.  
„Eines möchte ich aber noch wissen: Wie lange schon?"  
Dannyl erzählte die Geschichte von Tayends Schwester und wie sie beide zusammengefunden hatten.  
„Und ich erfahre erst jetzt davon?" Rothens Gesicht drückte gespielte Entrüstung aus.  
„Ihr seid der Dritte, der es weiß. Der Zweite, der es von uns erfährt", erklärte Tayend.  
„Wer sind die anderen beiden, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
„Irand, der Bibliothekar der Großen Bibliothek und Farand."  
„DER Farand?", fragte Rothen staunend.  
„Ja, DER. Er half mir damals Tayend zu finden, als die Ichani da waren. Er hat es aber schon vorher gewusst oder vermutet."  
„Ah", war Rothens äußerst ausführliche Antwort.  
Er seufzte, als ihm auffiel, was das für die beiden bedeutete. Sie mussten wirklich aufpassen, dass niemand etwas mitbekam.  
Der Botschafter sah Rothen fragend – auf den Seufzer anspielend – an.  
„Dannyl, du schaffst es immer wieder dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Du weißt, wie die Magier reagieren würden, wüssten sie davon. Selbst wenn die Elyner offener damit umgehen, dürft ihr euch auch dort nicht als Geliebte zeigen. Das kommt direkt nach Kyralia."  
Nach dem ersten Satz konnte Dannyl ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken, wobei dieser ja genau genommen nicht stimmte. Sie waren nur in Schwierigkeiten, wenn es jemand hören oder sehen sollte, für dessen Ohren beziehungsweise Augen es nicht bestimmt war.  
Tayend ergriff das Wort: „Ja, es ist nicht einfach, aber wir haben uns daran gewöhnt und verbringen gerade so viel Zeit miteinander, dass es nicht zu großes Misstrauen weckt."  
Rothen warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und schlug vor, dass Tayend und Dannyl besser zu ihrem Quartier gingen, denn die Zeit war zum Einen schon beträchtlich fortgeschritten und zum Anderen mussten sie noch ihre Sachen auspacken., auch wenn sie nur für wenige Tage blieben.


End file.
